


They Don't Know About Us ~Dramione~

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t know about the things we do, they don’t know about the "I love you"’s. But I bet you if they only knew they would just be jealous of us. They don’t know about the up all nights, they don’t know I've waited all my life just to find a love that feels this right.</p><p>They don't know how special you are, they don't know what you've done to my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1/Intro

Hermione's heart was beating fast, too fast. In fact she could almost swear it was going to burst out of her chest as she ran, her feet pounding against the ground as she serpentined through the trees and avoided the roots coming up from the ground, the moonlight barely coming through the trees making it harder to see. She cursed herself for coming here. She knew better. But her curiosity got the better of her, and now she was for certain death was coming for her. She heard the footsteps quicken behind her as her lungs started burning. Suddenly she was on the ground. Her head throbbing from the slam. Her vision got blurry and things started going black. Someone lingered above her, she tried to lift her arm to fight, but she couldnt. 

 

"What have you gotten yourself into, ducky?..." The voice that spoke sounded so familiar, but she couldnt pinpoint it. Her eyes shut fully as she gave up fighting. 

 

****

 

The next morning came too early. Or too late. Hermione couldn't decide. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she knew wherever she was it was far too bright to be morning still. So she was late for whatever class was going. She forced her eyes open and sat up. Recognizing her own bed in her room quickly. The other beds around were empty. She sighed ou slowly and touched her hand to her head, looking around for her robes. She had a headache, a big one. She spotted them laid on a chair and quickly slid out of the bed.

 

Looking down at herself she quickly found that she still had the same clothes from yesterday. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she searched around, finding some clothes for today and sliding into the bathroom, she slid her robes on over and looked in the mirror, letting her jaw drop. She looked a mess, the left side of her face was dirty, and possibly slightly bruised. Her head of waves was stuck against her head on one side and almost straight out in another. She huffed to herself and quickly tied her hair back into a pony tail. What happened last night? She racked her brain as she slid her shoes on and gathered her bag. She lifted her hand and let her fingers graze her neck. Her necklace. She looked at the table by her bed where it sat, letting herself frown. She specifically remembered losing it last night, she was running...and it broke somehow..but she couldnt turn back. But she didn't remember leaving last night... maybe it was a dream. But it was too crazy. Things didn't add up this morning. She was dirty, woke up late and she felt off..

 

Regardless of feeling rather odd, she pushed through it and rushed out the door and down the steps to the common room, where she immediately stopped. At least five different members in the Gryffindor common room relaxing. Ginny looked over, lifting her eyebrow slightly. 

 

"Hermione..good morning." She spoke softly. Almost cautiously. "Where are you off to?" Hermione shifted where she stood, noting no one else was wearing their robes. She nervously tapped her fingers against her thigh as she looked around. 

 

"What day is it?" Hermione quizzed. Ginny looked around at her peers for a few moments before speaking. 

 

"It's Saturday, Hermione...are you alright?" Ginny responded. Hermione turned and moved back up the stairway quickly. Shutting the door behind her. She discarded her bag and robes neatly onto her bed and grabbed her towel. Making her way to the bathroom... what was wrong with her today? It's like she had forgotten a whole day. She showered and then crawled back into bed, deciding to nap. As she drifted to sleep she remembered something. She remembered Draco Malfoy in her room. Above her bed. Her eyes shot open and she sat back up. She absolutely had to find out why. 

 

 

 

Ssooo this is the first chapter of many. What do you guys think so far?? Any predictions?? Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

After showering, Hermione gave herself an appropriate amount of time to dry before she brushed her hair and slid her shoes back on, after putting her clothes back on and hanging her robes up, of course. She stepped out and went back down to the common room, thankful no one was there. She didn't have anything to do until a quick charms tutor later that evening. She flitted out the door and down the stairs, trying to figure out what the best way to approach Malfoy would be. She made her way to the Great Hall, hearing all the other students talking and shoving their mouths full of whatever was being served today. Hermione made her way in and sat at their table, today on the other side of Ron as opposed to the normal of her sitting between the two. She had a better view of Malfoy from here. 

 

"Oy! Hermione! There you are! I thought you'd never join us!" Ron belted out, with a mouth full of whatever type of meat they were serving today. Hermione nodded her head softly. 

 

"Yeah, here I am. I guess I overslept" She responded, glancing back towards Draco again, he was eating slowly, responding whenever someone spoke. But then he glanced up for some reason, he met his eyes with Hermione's and she felt hers widen. She turned her head quickly and looked to her empty plate. She waited a few moments before daring to look up again. When she did he wasn't there anymore. She furrowed her eyebrows together and stood, excusing herself. Hearing Harry ask what that was about as she walked away. She stepped out of the Great Hall and looked around. It was mostly empty, a few other students randomized throughout it. But she didn't see the one she was looking for. Until his hand circled around her arm, not squeezing though, it was actually gentle enough that it could have been comforting, had it not been his. 

 

"Why are you looking at me?" He spoke softly, voice very close to her ear, she shifted slightly and turned to face him, pulling her arm from his grasp as she did so. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow. 

 

“Why were you in my room last night?" She asked, voice strong. As soon as she asked it and his very neatly sculpted eyebrows shot up and his mouth turned to a smirk, she regretted it. She should have just left it alone.

 

"I don't recall being in your room, Granger, must have been a very well thought out drea-" he paused and the smirk on his face shifted to a frown and his eyebrows slightly shifted together. "What happened to your face?" He reached his hand out and ran his finger along my cheek, where there was a faint bruise I still couldn't figure out. She swore her heart stopped at his sudden show of compassion. She shrugged her shoulders and stuttered out a reply that consisted of falling off the bed and quickly stepped away, walking briskly towards the west side of the school without looking back. She wasn't sure how she'd react if she did. 

 

*****

 

Draco stood there after watching her walk away for what must have been 10 minutes before walking back to finish eating, not that he did much more than pick at what was left. What was wrong with him? He didn't care. His family didn't care. That's what made them the Malfoy's. They were selfish and didn't care. But the problem was he cared...and he cared a lot. But she could get hurt because he cared..

 

 

It's a short update but I just HAD to update something for you!! I'm so in love and excited for this story it's crazy!! I swear the next chapter will be longer and much more detailed and busy. This was honestly just a filler. Anyways.. comments are always loved!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! You guys have no idea how much your comments absolutely MAKE my day!!
> 
> Also, I take prompts! If you have something you want me to write (like a oneshot) do not be afraid to ask!! I'll generally have it out within a couple days!


End file.
